Shadow Realm University
by Excellion Arbiter
Summary: Dark Magician Girl has started her first year in the Shadow Realm University with her two best friends, Buster Blader and the Dark Magician. She’ll meet new friends, new enemies, new challenges and more. Dedicated to Anime2000s Magic Trilogies. Chap 3!
1. The Beginning

****

Shadow Realm U.: First Year of Hopes and Fears

****

Summary/Conflict: Dark Magician Girl has started her first year in the Shadow Realm University with her two best friends, Buster Blader and the Dark Magician. She'll meet new friends, new enemies, new challenges and more.

****

Note: This fanfic has been dedicated to and inspired by Anime2000, I love her Magic Trilogy stories. It's also dedicated to those who just started their first year in college. I wish all of ya good luck!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh and all that garbage... pouts

****

Chapter One: Morning to a New Year

It was a bright and sunny day in the shadow realm, some of the duel monsters were walking their Silver Fangs while others were busy tending their businesses. Right around a nearby suburb, lies a fancy house almost entirely colored of purple. Inside the house is right towards one of the bedrooms, a girl about the age of 17 was sleeping soundly in her bed, a small sound of snoring being heard, the girl was the Dark Magician Girl. She had a very cute face and emerald eyes. Her blond hair seemed messy as she kept sleeping. Just then her alarm clock went completely berserk like space shuttle was taking off just a few inches from her. With her right hand, the girl slammed and destroyed the clock with just one strike. She groggily got up and rubbed her eyes.

'Six o'clock...' ,thought the Dark Magician Girl as she headed towards the bathroom with a towel, a robe and slippers. After a few minutes in the hot shower, she left the bathroom with a robe on and changed in her room. When she was done she wore her usual light blue magician's uniform. She headed down the stairs and straight towards the kitchen. In it, it had a large fridge containing some of her favorite foods, an advanced oven along with a very clean kitchen sink. The kitchen was colored purple, just like the other rooms in the house, except her room. Her room was pink and with a large screen TV, posters of all her favorite J-Pop performers and lots of stuffed animals. When Dark Magician Girl entered the kitchen she saw someone cooking breakfast. He wore armor which had a cross between blue and purple colors.

"Well, you sure woke up early Buster Blader, good morning." ,said Dark Magician Girl or DMG as she sat down pouring herself a cup of orange juice.

"Good morning to you too." ,said Buster Blader as he flipped the eggs. He was a great friend of DMG and a helpful roommate. For a warrior who's powerful enough to take down even a Blue Eyes White Dragon, he was a very good cook. He placed two eggs and six bacon strips on one plate and the same for another. He placed the two plates on the table, one for the Dark Magician Girl and one for someone else. Just then another figure came in, sitting down in the chair across the Dark Magician Girl. He was the Dark Magician, another great friend and roommate of her. Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magician and Buster Blader were roommates for a couple of years and had shared great moments together. Christmas, Thanksgiving and even Arbor Day.

Dark Magician began to eat the eggs and bacon that were placed in front of him awhile ago. Buster Blader sat down in a chair between the two magicians and began reading the newspaper. He didn't cook a plate right now because he ate long before cooking DM's and DMG's plate. He was usually the first to wake up, always at 5:30 am to make his breakfast and then watch TV or read the newspaper.

He then placed the newspaper on the shelf and said, "Well today's the big day."

"Yep." ,replied the Dark Magician. "Today's the day our first year of the Shadow Realm University starts", and at the sound of those words, Dark Magician Girl choked and gagged on one piece of bacon and washed it off with a swig of orange juice.

"Aw man, it starts today?" ,complained DMG as she finished her breakfast nervously, she didn't expect class to start so soon. Buster Blader noticed her worry and said to her, "Well not really, today's just the orientation and when we're assigned to our rooms in the university. Tomorrow starts our classes.". Dark Magician Girl sighed in relief, she really didn't like school. During her senior year in high school, she had the lowest grade of the three, an 87.2. Buster Blader had a 96.15 average, while Dark Magician had an average of 98.57.

Dark Magician then said, "We better get our things ready." ,and went to his room. Buster Blader and Dark Magician Girl did the same. A couple of minutes later, everybody was carrying a lot of suitcases. Outside, Dark Magician Girl and Buster Blader were waiting for the Dark Magician. He told them that he would find someone who can give them transportation of their luggage. He finally came back and with them, was a train with a demonic face and was colored purple, behind it were strange looking passenger cars that seem to have faces.

Dark Magician Girl looked at the Dark Magician nervously and asked her, "Uhh... Darky, what exactly are these things."

"They're from the Dark Ruler Ha Des, he says he's willing to let us borrow these things. They're gonna help us carry our suitcases." ,said DM .

"Are you mad?!" ,yelled DMG as she got a glare from the purple train. Dark Magician stared at her and said, "What, they're just trains."

Buster Blader intervened, "Uhhh... DM, this isn't some train, this is a Dekochi. And those aren't passenger cars, they're Bokochis."

Dark Magician looked at them both and laughed nervously and sweatdropped as he realized his stupidity. Eventually, they managed to make it to Shadow Realm University without having their luggage or themselves squashed by Dekochi and its Bokochi minions. The University is extremely huge. It was colored Blue and Silver. There was a water fountain in the middle made of pure marble and a statue near the steps that clearly resembled Exodia. Together, DM, Blader and DMG managed to enter the halls and were amazed by what they've seen. The halls were clean and colorful and were teaming with College freshmens, sophomores, juniors and seniors alike. They made it to the main room and were in dismay as a whole crowd of duel monsters were waiting for their program cards, IDs and everything else they need for the school.

"This could take a while..." ,said the Dark Magician Girl. Just then the intercom said out loud, "Buster Blader, come get your program and ID card."

"Not for me. I'll wait for you guys outside." ,said Buster Blader as he went and get his program card from the main office. Eventually, DM and DMG managed to get their program cards and IDs. They met in the hallways discussing what classes they have.

"Something tells me this is going be High School all over again." ,mumbled Dark Magician Girl as she read her program card.

"Look at the bright side." ,said DM. "At least, you Blader and I are roommates."

"Hmm I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right."

"Really Dark Magician, remember the time when you said you could tame the Blue Eyes White Dragon and failed while Buster Blader succeeded?"

"..."

"Okay guys here we are, Room 275." ,said Buster Blader as they reached their assigned dorm. They entered in and were pretty much glad of what the room is. It was nice and tidy, 3 separate rooms, 3 computers and scanners, comfy beds and more to that. Dark Magician Girl looked in awe and said, "Well, we better start unpacking.". And with that, they unpacked their things, looking forward to their first day of college.

****

A/N: So what didya guys think? It's just the beginning of what the glories and troubles they'll face in the university. Please read and review. Okay See yah.


	2. DM's Most Hectic Tour

**__**

mimics Dr. Nick voice Hi everybody! XD Yep, after many months of laziness, I have returned .knives get thrown and me Plus, Anime2000, the one who inspired me to write the story reviewed! YAY, thankies so much D! So anyway, here's chapter 2, and I hope you enjoy it, let's just say that Dark Magician won't be popular with the girls.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh and all the wonderful duel monsters... --

Chapter 2: DM's Most Hectic Tour

Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magician and Buster Blader had just finished packing their stuff and were at the kitchen table of their apartment for dinner. Their dinner special- Chinese Lo Mein and Japanese Sushi with Wasabe.

Dark Magician Girl, noticing that Buster Blader wasn't touching his food, asked to him, "How come you're not eating your dinner? You cooked it, and whatever you cooked turns out to be really good."

"I can't eat." ,answered Buster Blader. "I can't take off my mask, reasons why I don't wanna tell."

DMG sighed as she continued eating her Lo Mein. Dark Magician, having finished his food however looked at Buster Blader's untouched plate of Lo Mein and Sushi and asked, "Can I have it then?"

Buster Blader stared at DM with a sorta-like scowl, gave his plate to him and said, "I hope you have major heartburn and a massive constipation from eating all that."

"Fat chance, but thanks for the food anyway." ,said Dark Magician as he quickly gorged down the food. He then picked up his staff and said, "I'm going to have a quick tour around the school, wanna join?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm going to bed." ,answered Dark Magician Girl as she went to the bathroom to change into her pajamas and brush her teeth. Dark Magician looked at Blader and he replied, "Sorry DM, I gotta do the dishes."

"Fine, suit yourselves." ,said Dark Magician as he opened the door, exited the room and closed to door.

Dark Magician Girl asked from the bathroom, "Are you sure it's a good idea for him to go touring the university at this time?"

Buster Blader then said, "I dunno. He's got higher grades than both of us and he's the smartest of us, so I think he knows what he's doing. However, I can't shake the feeling that DM would actually do something stupid."

"True." ,answered DMG. "He has been known to be accident prone."

Buster Blader shrugged as he started washing the dishes.

Meanwhile at the University...

Dark Magician was busy strolling the school grounds, which was still open due to the orientation isn't over. He then entered the school gym and sat down near one of the seats where the audience would sit to see basketball games. The gym was really tidy, the floors were well cleaned, polished and waxed well done that you could see yourself and slide the floor like ice-skating.

"This place is really good." ,said Dark Magician as he stayed seated in the seat. "I wonder..."

He got up, landed on the floor and with one movement of his foot, he was skating the halls like what most people would do when there is a frozen lake, or at a roller rink. Dark Magician was really enjoying himself, he skidded around the gym with speed and decent agility. It would've been safe if he hadn't skidded all the way to the door. Dark Magician's eyes went wide as he embraced for impact. The good news, the door was unlocked so he instead went inside. The bad news, the new rooms' floors weren't so well waxed like the gym so he fell on the floor face-first. But unfortunately, there was also the worse news which is...

"EEK! There's a guy in the ladies locker room!" ,shrieked Queen's Knight, still dressed in her cheerleading uniform, catching the attention of other female duel monsters and DM himself. He stared at his surroundings. Pink tiles... lilac-scented locker and shower rooms... Queen's Knight still in her cheerleading uniform... Oh My Gosh,screamed Dark Magician in his head. Yep, that was the worst news, he had slipped and stumbled into the girl's locker room!

Another female duel monster, Harpy Lady, saw Dark Magician and yelled, "Hey, what are you doing here! Are you peeping on us?"

"U-uh, well I-I was uh..." ,stammered Dark Magician at the two ladies and said, "I better go now!"

Harpy Lady and Queen's Knight both blocked the exit to the gym, causing DM to grew extremely nervous.

Queen's Knight said to Dark Magician, "You're not going anywhere. We're gonna have to teach you a lesson for being such a peeping tom!" She then turned to Harpy Lady and asked, "We're going to have to report him to the dean. But for now, wanna give this guy Project: Deadly Lily?"

"You bet!" ,agreed Harpy Lady as she took out a very, very, VERY large syringe, "I even borrowed it from Injection Fairy Lily! So let."

Dark Magician's eyes widened in shock at the sight of the syringe, then suddenly, BAM... BOOM... WHAM... followed by a scream of pure pain and torture, then all went quiet.

Back At the Apartment

Buster Blader was busy watching TV, while Dark Magician Girl was at her room, fast asleep.

"I wonder, what's taking DM so long?" ,pondered Buster Blader as he continued watching TV. His question was soon to be answered, because the phone rang and Blader picked it up.

"Hello?" ,asked Buster Blader in curiosity.

The answer was from a man, "Yeah, is this Buster Blader I am talking too."

Confused at the situation, Blader replied, "Yes that's me. What's wrong?"

"Can you please report to the Dean's office. We have your friend here, and you and I might need to have a conference with him." ,answered the voice as he then hung up the phone.

Buster Blader expression turned from confusion to an 'I can't believe this', type of expression. He picked up his sword and exited the room, locking the door so that no intruders would come.

"Dark Magician, what have you gotten yourself into?" ,asked Buster Blader, shaking his head as he then went to the Dean's office.

End Chapter

**__**

So that's the end of chapter 2! I hope you like. Sorry it took so long, hope you forgive me. So here's the response to the reviewers:

Anime2000- Thanks for reviewing glad you like it! You're the one who inspired my fic afterall! And I really love your stories, real funny! And thanks for adding me to your favorites and author's alert list! XD

Dark Paladin2- Glad you like! Yep, Buster Blader is also my favorite card. I just wanted him to have some limelight too, all monsters need love too!

T Got 2 Toys In My Happy Meal- Sorry about that. I didn't know Darky was an offensive term, so I promise I won't use it again. I don't really know if you liked my story or not but thanks for reviewing!

Nobody- Thanks for reviewing! Sorry about the delay.

Yami Nightmare Magician- Thanks for saying it was a good story! I highly appreciate it.

Please read and review! I highly appreciated all the comments the reviewers posted for my ficcie. Thanks, and I'll update soon!


	3. Of Lectures and Pranks

****

Hi guys, it's me DSG. It's been a long while since I posted the 2nd chapter. For those who have waited for me to update, forgive my lack of inspiration. But to make it up here's chapter 3. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the monsters of it.

****

Chapter 3: Of Lectures and Pranks

Last time at the University, we pretty much have witnessed Dark Magician experience one of the most painful moments of his life after accidentally barging in to the girls locker room. After being ruthlessly beaten, mauled, maimed and needlelized, he is now sitting down on a chair at the dean's office looking as if he was blasted by the FGD dragon 25 times, 5 for each head.

"Alright, I understand that there have been... 'mishaps' at the University, but barging in on the girls locker room! That is highly ridiculous, not to mention that it happened on the day of the Orientation." ,scolded the dean, who happened to be Freed the Matchless General.

"But sir, it was an accident! I didn't mean to barge in there! I swear!" ,pleaded Dark Magician.

Freed just stood there emotionlessly and replied, "Save it. I'm not gonna stay here and listen to your excuses. That's why I've called a visitor here, and looks like he arrived."

Dark Magician looked puzzled when Freed said about a visitor. However, that puzzled look turned to fear as it turned out that the 'visitor' was none other than Buster Blader, who stood there arms crossed and his crimson eyes glared deadly at DM. He only tends to look scary whenever he encounters a dragon or whenever he's extremely angry.

"EEEK! Um... h-hi Blade, fancy meeting you hear." ,said Dark Magician nervously only to be cut off by Buster Blader staring him face-to-face, inches away from

him with a look in his eyes that even puts Summoned Skull's expression to shame."

With absolute coldness and an eerie tone, Buster Blader said, "Don't act all innocent with me, you baka. I just got a phone call from the dean himself! Honestly man, I knew you were gonna do something stupid, but this! I can't believe why I'm related to you."

"Buster Blader, like I said, it was only an accident! Please Mr. Freed, please don't punish me severely..." ,said Dark Magician.

At first, Freed rubbed his bearded chin debating on what to do with Dark Magician. After a few minutes have passed, he finally said, "Well since this is only the Orientation, I'll let you go with a warning. But do something like that again, I will no longer be 'Mr. Illusionary Gentleman', do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal sir..." ,said DM fully relieved that he was spared from whatever punishment would have been bestowed on him. As he and Buster Blader left, Freed had later received a phone call and said, "Hello, Freed speaking. GAH! Oh, hi honey ummm... please relax, I-I'll be home shortly..."

****

/On the way back to their room\\\

"Look Buster Blader... umm I wanna say that I'm sorry for causing a lot of trouble on the first day..." ,apologized Dark Magician as they were walking. Buster Blader then looked at DM and he sighed that Blader's expression was no longer scary, but rather back to his normal cool and friendly self.

"It's alright, I agree with ya that it was an accident." ,replied Buster Blader as he patted DM on the shoulder. "Just promise me you'll be more careful."

DM nodded happily and said, "Thanks, hey you wanna go to the gym? The floor's well polished you can skate with- HEY! What are you doing?"

He was cut short in his conversation when Buster Blader suddenly grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to their room saying, "Keeping you outta trouble."

"Blade! Let go, it hurts!" ,yelled DM as his right arm flailed up and down while Buster Blader dragged him by the left arm.

****

/At the hallway of DM, Blade and DMG's room\\\

"Dude, are you sure we have to do this?" ,asked a figure in the shadow as he and another figure was creeping quietly.

"Shut up, if we want this to work smoothly, you better cooperate, or else it's 6 weeks of target practice with your head." ,snapped another figure who had a female voice.

The second figure the took out what appeared to be a bobby pin and began toying it at the lock. Finally after a few seconds of trying, the door finally unlocked and they crept into the room silently closing the door behind them.

"Okay we'll start off with that room right over there." ,said the second figure pointing towards the room in the right. At that room, Dark Magician Girl was snuggled in her covers breathing lightly. She didn't even stir or noticed that her door was being slowly opened by the two figures.

"Let's begin." ,said the first figure as he and the second figure began raiding her drawers and her stuff. After they were done, the second figure said, "Alright, let's go the other rooms."

Suddenly however, the door began to unlock causing the attention of the 2 figures.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! What are we gonna do!" ,whispered the first figure in fright only to be whacked gently on the head by the second figure.

"Hold your horses pal, we're going out." ,said the second figure as she used her wand to vanish into thin air. As Buster Blader and Dark Magician entered the room, they changed and went to bed. Neither one of them noticed about the intruders, not even Dark Magician Girl. All she did while the 2 figures raided her room, was sleep... and sleep... and sleep.

****

End of Chapter 3

****

A/N: Okay that's the end of Chapter 3, I hope you like it guys. I highly appreciate reviews guys and if you want to request any duel monster to appear on the fic, just ask for the certain monster you want introduced in your review or you can just email me. You can look at my profile for my email address, just click on the hyperlink that says email and it'll show you. Well gotta go. Bye guys!


End file.
